Season 7
The seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia aired in the fall of 2011 on FX. It ran for 13 episodes and was broadcast in 720p HD. The season is currently available on iTunes and on DVD and Blu-ray. Season Summary falls in love with a prostitute named Roxy but the rest of the Gang tries to transform her into a presentable woman. Meanwhile, attempts to help Mac get healthy after gaining nearly fifty pounds. The gang decides to take a roadtrip to the Jersey Shore so Dennis and could relive their favorite childhood memories. The vacation turns nightmarish for the siblings, while Frank, Mac, and have magical experiences. Frank accidentally finds himself in charge of a child beauty pageant and tries to squash all suspicions that he is a child predator while the rest of the gang pick contestants to mentor. When comes into money from her surrogacy, she is forced to fake a baby funeral to avoid the IRS. The boys in the Gang attempt to start a more democratic way of running Paddy's, which ultimately resorts to more shouting. 's long lost brother showed up at , revealing secrets about Frank's former life as a club owner, drug addict, and his former lover. The gang runs into trouble when they tried to prepare for a giant storm, and meets a woman he can't seduce. On a slow news day the gang played a board game they invented (ripped off from other games) called "Chardee McDennis!". The gang tries to track down an annoying shusher on Facebook and end up bickering about the use of the internet for business. While robbing a house, The Gang got caught in a precarious situation when the homeowners returned. Mac confessed to a priest how he gained his weight, and why the blame falls on his friends. The gang rush to the movie theater to see the world's greatest action movie, but must avoid traffic caused by Obama. The gang attend their reunion and are humiliated by the "cool kids" and other former enemies. They then take revenge on their enemies in the form of a dance routine. Cast ; Main * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Deandra Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds ; Recurring * David Hornsby as Rickety Cricket * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress * Artemis Pebdani as Artemis Dubois * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Nick Wechsler as Brad Fisher * Jason Sudeikis as Schmitty Episode List Notes * This was the first season to use the short version of the opening title sequence. * For this season, they decided to raise up the "production value" of several episodes (in particular, 07x04 and 07x06) by adding some kick-ass bell sound effects in them. [previously they did it only once - in Christmas special.] * Rob McElhenney gained 50 pounds of weight in preparation for the season. He decided to make his character fat because he noticed that in most sitcoms, the characters get better looking each year, and he wanted to "break the norm" so to speak. * Glenn and Charlie were concerned for his safety and convinced him to lose the weight for the following season. Images Sunny season 7 poster 3.jpg Sunny season 7 poster 2.jpg Season 7 Family portrait.jpg Season 7 - Frank.jpg Season 7 - Dee.jpg Season 7 - Dennis.jpg Season 7 - Mac.jpg Season 7 - Charlie.jpg Sunny in Philadelphia season 7 promo.jpg|It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia Season 7 Premiere promo Happy Big Mac.jpg Hallmark parody promo.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Season 7